Monkey King
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Goku somehow ends up in a new Universe that is outside of Xeno jurisdiction. Here different powerful beings rules this Universe, yet the Saiyan meet two warring factions early on his arrival in this world. Rescuing a young girl, Goku will fight for Freedom and live his life with his new friends. Goku God-like, OOC
1. Prologue

**Monkey King**

* * *

 **Okay readers, yea... another story from that crazy writer while all his other stories aren't even completed. Yea, that is what you people think, however, I cannot help when I was writing for Harry Potter Agamotto eyes and several other stories, this one suddenly popped up and before I knew it I was writing this one.**

 **I used Grammarly to filter most of my own writing issues, so I hope you forgive me if you find errors.**

 **Well, now on to the story, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Sirzechs Lucifer, a newly crowned Satan laughed joyfully while he was chasing his younger sister, Rias. Both brother and sister have the telltale sign of being a member of the Gremory clan with their vibrant crimson hair which Rias had grown out to her small of her backs, and Sirzechs being a disclosed sis-con did follow her example. "I will catch you my Ria tan!" Exclaimed the older brother cheerfully.

"No! You won't!" Giggles the younger girl while she avoids the tickling fingers of her brother. Her small feet darted quickly through the large, lavish hallway of Gremory Mansion. At the sides of the hallway, servants of both butlers and maids were working and they were wearing a smile when they see the duo play together. "You'll never catch me!"

Sirzech smirked when his fingers moved past her and then it was followed by his hand and then strong arms wrapped around her small frame. "Yes, I will and did catch you, my little munchkin!"

Laughter rang through the mansion when the elder of the two started to tickle her. "Pwease… stop! I––-I surrender! Pwease!" Rias pleaded for her brother to stop.

"Okay, I stop," said Sirzechs. "But only because I have a surprise for you, my little munchkin!" And much to his delight, Rias eyes lighted up. "Don't ask, Ria tan, or else the surprise is spoiled." added the Satan when he noticed the question that shown in her eyes while below them, on the circle a red seal appears. A flash of crimson light bathed the hallway of the Gremory Mansion and when it died out, both brother and sister had teleported away.

In a different location, a large building that resembles the Earth's Rome's Colosseum for gladiator fightings and executions of traitors of the realm. However, this place is not Italie nor is this capital Rome. We find ourselves in a whole different realm, a place where the sky is a mix of dark pink, poison purple and black with a few times lightning flashing through the clouds. This place is mentioned countless times through history of Mankind, each time carrying a different title. By the Norse people, who worship the powerful deities of the Norse Parthenon and this realm is under the control of Hel. For the Ancient Greek worshippers, this realm is called the Underworld, or more precisely; the Greek had split this realm into two parts; the first part is called Erebus, this is where dead souls first went after death. And the second part is Tartarus, where the dead will be judged and then send to the Fields of Punishment, Asphodel or to Elysium. As for the Egyptisch Parthenon, they called the Underworld by a different name; the Duat, and through this, a river flows on which Ra, God of the Sun travels each night to a new Morning. For the Shinto religion, this place was called Yomi, a gloomy place for the dead. But for the Religion for the God of the Bible, this realm was simply called Hell which was derived from the Norse name Hel, and this realm is ruled by the Four Satans. These beings resemblance humans, yet they are powerful and possess Magic, however, what difference them easily is the bat wings on their back.

This Colosseum is in Hell, and in the territorium of the Devils, fallen beings of Heaven. In the stands surrounding the field where unfortunate gladiators which fight for their lives for the amusement of the Devils, or victims that are ordered to the death in a public display for the Devils amusements, if their shouts, laughter, and conversation filling the air were any indication.

"Esteemed Lords and Ladies of the 72 Pillars and guess," The announcer voice magically reached all the corners of the stadium while small voices that came from the public corrected him that there are only 33 pillars left. "Today was have come together to find justice for the Crime the Nekoshou has done to us!" This proclamation was met by angry jeers, yet also with laughter to see an inferior race being punished. "Every Devil kind knew about the wondrous artifacts that gave us the peerage system, making the low-class race closer to our perfection!" Another cheer rose up in the air. "We made them battles in Rating battle or let them battle here in this arena to promote them from a third-rate class to someone of our glory!" Devils now rose to their feet and shout delight towards the announcer. "However, three days ago a Nekoshou servant with a Bishop piece became drunk with power and used her ability to wield chakra to kill her King, a Devil's King was murdered by a lower species!"

Demonic aura surged into the air at this exclamation. Fury filled the air and the Devils spread their wings threateningly. "This Bishop name is Kuroka, and from today onwards, she is an Outlaw! All her possession are taken from her! Her right is void and anything with her name on is taken by the Devils! Anyone who dares to harbor her or protect her will share the same fate as her!" The voice of the announcer was heard by any Devils which sends profanities when the doors opened of the Colosseum. "For our Justice, we cannot fullbring this because the Stray Devil Kuroka had managed to escape us," Several Devils took their Demon forms and hissed like serpents angrily at the two figures that were pushed into the arena. "However, our soldiers who protect our Leaders have managed to capture the younger sister of the Stray Devil," Again cheers resounds through the arena. "Now I ask our esteemed Leaders," a red glow announced the arrival of Sirzechs Lucifer and his sister Rias Gremory. "What is their verdict on this low species!"

In the stands, all the Devils turn towards the high stands where the Four Leaders of the Underworld of the Devils watches the proceedings. There are four thrones standing horizontal next to one another. On the far right is the seat of the only female Satan Devil, Serafall Leviathan who is a beautiful young woman with dark raven hair which is tied into twin tails, she also has a child-like body, albeit with large breasts. Serafall is unlike most of the Satans cheerful and a childlike personality, however, right now, her pink eyes are at the moment quite serious. "My verdict for Shirone the Nekoshou is Innocent! Unlike most Devils, I do not place the crime of a family member on an innocent child."

Silence fell in the Colosseum after Leviathan decree, many of the Devil's did not agree with her and so they turned their attention to the next Leader of their kind. "What do you say, Lord Asmodeus!"

Falbium Asmodeus is a tall man whose head is completely bad and the only hair on his or under more correctly is his goatee on his chin. This Satan sits with a lazy posture on his throne and with a drawling voice, he answered the crowd wishes. "Guilty! Now let me be!" And Falbium eyes closed and his chin sunk to his chest and a moment later snores could be heard from him.

"Lord Falbium Asmodeus has sentenced the low species Guilty!" A thunderous applause rang through the stadium, and the announcer turned to the next Devil Leader. "The score of the Decree is now one point for being innocent, and one for being guilty!" Announced the unknown devil. "What will be the decision of Lord Beelzebub!"

Ajuka Beelzebub, an attractive young man appearing in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. Standing from his throne, he spoke. "I do agree with Satan Leviathan that the blame for a family member being placed on a younger member is un-cultural!" Many Devils snarled quietly from their throat at this. "But we cannot turn a blind eye to this incident. How this may hurt my heart, we, Satans must show our people what happens when you break the law. I, Ajuka Beelzebub proclaim the Nekoshou, Shirone, Guilty!"

Satan Serafall Leviathan felt her heart grow cold and with narrowed eyes, she glared at her fellow Satans. This young woman thought with them overthrowing of the Old Devil Factions in the Devil's Civil War that with their Guidance the New Devil Faction will accept the reincarnated Devils and place fair laws, yet so far she was disappointed. Disappointed in their failing of guiding their people to a better time and in this farce of a trial. She, Serafall Leviathan knew like her fellow Satans what really had happened and she had used her connections and powers in helping Kuroka to escape the Underworld, together with her kind back to Kyoto.

She had thought that every Nekoshou had escaped, only to discover that the sister of Kuroka was captured, along with an unknown Monkey yokai. Her pink eyes roamed over the bound chained frame of the captured male. His hair was something she first noticed, which are hist spiky black hair. He has three bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and two bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with five spikes and four bangs in the back. The second is that she noticed that this man is tall and muscular, which were clearly visible because the toned upper body being bare to all while his black pants were shredded. But the clearest sign that this man is a yokai is a brown monkey tail wrapped around his waist. ' _Why is are my own people so deceitful?_ ' Serafall thought while keeping her eyes on the man. ' _This man is chained like an animal, his wrist and ankles are both in iron bounds._ '

"Guilty! My Judgement for them is Death! Let the Nekoshou find death through beheading and the Monkey through trials of battle here in the arena until he finds death." Serafall wiped her head towards her left and refused to believe of what her friend had said. ' _Sirzech Gremory, no, Lucifer. Have you really fallen so far that you let innocents sentenced to such a cruel fate! Lucifer, you knew what had truly happened in that Haunted Mansion!_ ' Her attention turned back towards the young Nekoshou and the Monkey Youkai. ' _I'm sorry that I could not do more for you two._ '

Below the stands at where the convictions stand, Shirone, a young cat girl with snow white hair and amber golden eyes which were at the moment misted with tears. She is a petite girl, and very young for someone of her species. Her eyes followed the two descending Devils that were flying towards her and once they reached their fingers grasped the chains around her neck and she was let towards the Executioner platform.

Shirone was roughly pushed to her knees and her head placed on the scaffold. Tears were now streaming freely when the large Devil stepped closer towards her with a huge butterfly ax. "Thus is vere you vermins b'long." Hoarsely spoke the executioner. His ax started to ascend into the air, higher and climbing further until it rested above his head.

' _Nee–-_ ' Shirone mentally shouts out when an oppressing feeling descending into the arena.

Serafall eyes widened in shock, a trickle of sweat rolled down the hairline of her head at the power that suddenly appeared in the Colosseum. It quickly climbed higher, past those of Seraphs, and only climbing further and surpassing those of Superclass Devils like Sirzechs, and only climbing higher and surpassing those of Chief Gods like Hades. "Who..?!" She suddenly could feel the source of all this power, and her eyes locked on the bound form of the monkey youkai. Chains started to shake before cracks appeared and a white-yellow aura surrounded the man. ' _Impossible! That man is surpassing us, Super Devils and only climbing higher, but the most terrifying part is that the chains failed in sealing away his powers._ ' A terrifying roar filled the Underworld and cracks appeared in the air while lightning clashed into the ground. Shattering sounds then reached every devil and the remnants of the chains flew through the air and the monkey vanished, only to appear in front of the executioner. Satan class Leviathan could not believe her eyes, this power was larger than anything she had felt and formed this man took made her heart beat in fear. There standing next to the catgirl is a tall, muscular man with red fur covering most of his upper body with the exception of his chiseled, chest and eight pack. His black hair had grown slightly past his shoulder blades and two bangs hung over his shoulder and covered slightly his chest.

" _I do not know what crime she has done, but taking a life from a young girl like her is unforgiven._ " This being spoke in a rough, deep rumbling voice. Bending through the knees and picking up the girl and holding her firmly to his chest with his left arm and keeping her head secure. " _These power levels are decent and I can only feel four great powers, yet does this mean that power makes might?_ " Asked the being.

Serafall turned to her left to see Sirzechs Gremory stand arrogantly and the woman wonders what makes her friend act like this. ' _Can't Lucifer feel this beings power? Don't tell me that he ignores it and thinks too highly of himself?!_ ' What happened next is what she find dumb, and her palm mentally met her head.

"What makes you say that our power is decent? If you think that your power is something..." Sirzech said before the man was cut off when the veil that the monkey held over his powers suddenly vanished and the full effect of this youkai powers descended upon the Devils Underworld. "What!"

Turning his eyes towards the butterfly ax and a light flickered when suddenly the weapon exploded. " _Your life is forfeited, vermin._ " The monkey suddenly vanished from sight, only to appear from behind the man who has executed many lives. Floating behind the executioner with his index finger aimed at the back of the head, a small ki orb materialized into existence that suddenly flew through bones and brain matters before the head exploded. His first victim dead, and the powerful being turned towards the girl. " _I'm sorry that you witnessed that sweetheart. Sleep now,_ " and gently he pressed a pressure point and Shirone fell into a restful sleep. " _As for your kind, I have a warning, let us leave or follow your comrade in death._ "

Sirzechs had teleported his sister back to the Gremory Mansion for safety reasons. This Satan gnashed his teeth together at his failed plan of getting his sister a rare species for her peerage. He felt his power surge through his body and gathered the destructive force in the palm of his hands. " _Kill them! Annihilate that monkey and that blasted cat! Avenge our kind!_ " Upon his declaration of battle, hundreds upon hundreds Devils surges into the air with the intent to kill.

In the air, floating in the masses Devils, this youkai glared at his enemies. ' _First I fought in the Tournament for the fate of my Universe, then I was in a rescue operation to save Trunks, only to meet almost my death if the other Goku hadn't saved me by using permanent fusion with each other. Only for finding myself in this strange world and thrown into prison by these arrogant weak beings.'_ Lifting his free hand into the air, a disc of ki appeared. "Destructo disc triple blade!" A red Destructo disc flew from his hand and then it hit the first Devil who had closed the distance between them and was cleaved in half, only from a second disc in the shadow of the first one to claim the life of another Devil while the last disc flew in an arch and claimed several lives.

" _You vermin,_ " Sirzech exclaimed while sending bolts of destruction towards his opponent. Only for the monkey to slap his attack into different directions and in the process killed his fellow Devils. " _Using my own attacks to kill my own people! I will kill you with pleasure_ " the Satan class Devil power surged up and a cloak of destruction covered his body. " _Ajuka! Together he cannot stand against us..!_ " And both Satans surged into the air and towards the being.

Goku gathered his energy around his right hand and the ki formed a blade that grew in length. With one powerful sweep of his newly formed weapon, his sword cleaved through countless Devils and they died when they were cut into small pieces. " _These beings are quite reckless little fools..._ " He mumbled before a warning rang in his head and his instinct surged up and dodged an ice blade which sends him into a group of Devils who all had their spells charged... an explosion occurred and smoke covered his form and the catgirl in his arms.

"Did we get him… Ghuk?!" A single Devil questioned his comrades before this soldier of the Underworld died when a purple lance pierced his head. Before his fellow Devils could take any actions, several more lances pierced through the other devils, and one by one they fell death towards the Arena floor.

" _I believe that answered your question,_ " Goku tilted his head back when the red satan surged towards him with a fist which was coated in a layer of Power of Destruction. " _Heh… you want to fight me in close combat?_ " His words caused only more attacks coming from the red Satan which becomes blurs with the speed they moved, yet Goku easily dodged them. " _You bore me,_ " and Goku extended a closed fist towards the red Satan, only to stop an inch from his face and then the Saiyan finger flicked the strongest devil with his middle finger and the satan flew like a rocket towards the Colosseum walls and through it. Goku whirled around with a horizontal kick and his feet smashed into the face of Ajuka. " _Distraction, nice try, but you must try better._ "

An ice lance surged up into the air from the arena floor, causing the Saiyan to dodge the attacks and moving closer to another large group of Devils, yet this time Goku noticed that the satan woman guided him towards the hole of the arena. ' _This girl is certainly different than the other Devils._ ' He then charged a ki orb in the palm of his hands and then fired it towards the Leviathan, with one intention, letting this brave woman keep her intention masked. A barrage of small ki orbs now assaulted the only devil satan woman and she conjured an ice shield to protect herself and a few of her fellow devils. Goku guided his attacks towards the large group of Devils which caused Serafall Leviathan using her power over ice to cover her own people while masking her intent.

" _There is no place for a monster like you,_ " a cruel voice sounds through the hole of the Colosseum and Sirzech Gremory appeared with several orbs of destruction surrounding him. " _I can feel your power level now. While amazing and in their own league, nothing can stand up against my power!_ " A barrage of a power of destruction orbs flew towards Goku and his ward, he was quickly surrounded and then suddenly they melt together and strapped him. "There is nowhere to escape for you now that I use Ruin of Extinct!" A crazy laugh escaped his throat and Serafall's eyes widened and she held her tears for the loss of innocent lives.

Pink eyes could only watch the form of the strong man vanish in the large orb of destruction and the shadows within ceased to be. Slowly she descended back towards the arena floor and she turned her back towards the battlefield, so it came totally unexpected when an all the power that she first had felt from this man now completely unveiled and surged now not only in the Underworld but also outside its realm. Within seconds she lay buried into the ground a few centimeters. Using all her strength, Serafall turned her head with difficulty and she sees her fellow Devils and the other Satans plummet towards the ground. Eyes widened when the Ruin of Destruction was blasted apart and this man and Nekoshou appeared with no sign of wounds. A chuckle resounds through the arena and a cold feeling settled into her chest, despite her personal feelings of getting the two innocents out of the Underworld alive. " _That tickled! I had quite an itch on my back which annoyed me a little. Tata!_ " She blinked with her eyes and the man had vanished together with his aura of power.

' _I'm lucky that So-tan wasn't here..._ ' Serafall thought before a teleportation circle appeared under her still form and returned back to her castle.

* * *

 _Earth, Kyoto…_

In a large room, two women were holding a conversation. One is a blonde beautiful woman with fox ears and nine tails swaying behind her, while the other is a dark-haired seductress with cat ears and twin tails. It was the latest that spoke. "Yasaka sama, I've told you everything that had happened in the Underworld, Nya! Please, grant me some people to rescue my sister from their wings!"

Yasaka was on the point of granting this young girl her help, especially when some of her own people used their position to block these meetings, however before she could say something. Two people appeared in her room, one a tall man with red fur covering most of his body and with his presence an overwhelming powerful aura engulfed the world before he toppled to his knees and managed to turn his body to fall on his back. It was then that she noticed a small girl who was trapped between his arms and chest. "I–-I managed to track a similar power to your little sweetheart." She heard the stranger speak between heavy breaths and then before her eyes the fur recede back into his skin and his long hair shortened.

However, it was the other woman in the room that suddenly surged towards the pair and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. With relief and joy in her voice, Kuroka exclaimed while tears streamed down her face. "Shirone-chan! My dear, sweet sister, you have returned to me, Nya!" The older cat girl nuzzled her cheek against her sister scalp while Yasaka could only gaze at the man who just now showed that there are injuries on his body. This fox woman decided to call in the medic and once this man has recovered a little she would ask for his story.

Unknown to her, Yasaka would never believe that this man will turn the power scale in this world because Son Goku, Legendary Saiyan has arrived.


	2. The Two Kyuubi

Nine blonde golden tails swayed behind the leader of Kyoto and the Japanese branch yokai. A pair of blonde fox ears on the top of her head twitched several times while she entertained herself by watching the young Catwoman Kuroka play with her younger sister Shirone. Her name is Yasaka and she is the Kyuubi, a Fox Mythical creature belonging to Japanese folklore. Her strength places Yasaka just above Superclass beings, and when she uses the Earth's Magical ley lines she is God tier level. Her people, Youkai, and the Japanese population are mainly safe because of her strength, no matter how certain factions tried to spread their false rumors of her and the people she watches over being called inferior to them.

If Yasaka failed in protecting her country, her people and those that supported her, Kyoto and whole Japan would be no longer under the Shinto faction control. There is something else that she had learned about the Biblical Holy Faction, namely God's Death. Did they really think that they could keep that secret while hundreds of years passed within a blink of an eye?

Especially when other Parthenon increased in strength. Currently, the factions of the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians are located in the United States of America while those from the Norse Faction has repossessed their place of origin. Yasaka knew that at this moment, before those Devils let their greed grow too large that war on the brink of beginning again. Especially when Kuroka managed to escape from her abused former King who used Shirone as a hostage to get Kuroka into his peerage, however now with Shirone escape through the help of an unknown Yokai, war definitely is at the horizon.

Turning her attention from the Nekoshou sisters towards her attendance and a great friend who stand next to her. "Ahri," A dark-haired Kyuubi stepped from behind her chair and into her vision. This person is like Yasaka a stunned, well-developed woman with midnight dark hair which has three bangs with two of them framing her heart-shaped face and one hanging slightly over golden bright eyes. Just like her leader, Ahri too is a Kyuubi and is second in command of the Youkai faction if her friend is imposed from her task. "I would like to hear what the situation with our guest is," she asked the other person.

"Of course, High Priestess, our guest has just recovered completely after three days. At this moment, uhm, he is… eating?" Ahri said with some hesitancy when in her mind the image of the amount of food that man eats.

Yasaka arched one golden-blonde eyebrow when she noticed her friends hesitation. "Is there a problem?"

"I cannot answer that Yasaka," Ahri said. "This is something you must see with your own eyes." The next thing the dark Kitsune was running after her leader when the other Kyuubi suddenly rushed towards the guest building. "Yasaka sama, please wait! Not so fast!" Ahri shouts after the rushing golden blonde Kyuubi while trying to match her stride.

Moving through the beautiful place that is her living complex, Yasaka had no eye for the well-cared garden, nor for the peaceful pond. All her attention was at the large guest house which resembles a small version of her own temple. At the entrance, the guards straightened more in their position and pulled the door open and giving her entrance when she placed her feet met the first contact with the first step of the small stair. Stepping through the entrance, Yasaka and Ahri arrived at a luscious hallway which they walk through until came to a stop the living room where the Kyuubi first noticed is the dining table filled with plates of food. There at the table were plates of roasted pork, chicken, its wings and legs which were fried, a large amount of rice, a bowl of ramen, and many things more which could easily feed her small family of two for two weeks time, only for this man to eat this within five minutes. Yasaka easily noticed that the man has some dining table manners, yet it was clear to her that they were forced into him when sometimes he ate like a savage if the way this man eats the chicken bouts.

After watching this possible yokai eat and deeming personally that he had eaten enough for now Yasaka cleared her throat to get his attention. Much to her relief and that of Ahri, this man first swallowed his food through his throat before saying something. "I want to congratulate your cooks for their wonderful job in cooking all this. I sometimes swear that this is almost as good as the food they serve on the Budokai!" She heard this man and wondered what this Budokai is if only have a faint thought that it had some connection with Martial art.

"I'm sure that the cooks like your praise, Mr..?" Ahri spoke for her leader.

"Son. Son Goku," The man gave his name and grinned at the two ladies in front of him.

Yasaka smiled at the man, she was glad that Goku was a well-mannered person.

"Thank you Son Goku, I would like to introduce you to my leader, Yasaka and she is the High Priestess of the Shinto Faction." Ahri introduced her leader to the still undetermined Yokai. She sees the man smile at them and took this as a positive sign. "We would like to ask several questions and we hope that you can answer those."

Goku nods his head at the request and smiled disarmingly to them. "Ask any questions you want and I try to answer them to the best of my ability."

Yasaka took a seat opposite of the man with Ahri following her example. "I would first like to thank you for rescuing a young innocent girl. We have some thoughts of what her faith might have been, but we would like to hear from you what happened in the Underworld."

"That story might to be difficult to explain without knowledge of how I ended up in their custody, chained like a common animal in their prison." The two Kyuubi noticed that the man's eyes darkened significantly. "A week ago I woke up in a place with gas orbs of light, each a different color and spreading and filling this place so far the eye could see. It was the most wondrous place and I felt this area had some effects that I'm sure none of my friends with the exception of few could survive." Ahri and Yasaka felt a cold chill crawl down their spine. They had a suspicion of where this man had appeared, so withholding their breath they listened to him. "I started to fly around in my search for a planet or an exit for a long amount of time until I stumbled into something," here his gentle smile turned into a grin. "What I found was a large red Welsh dragon who easily towered over me. I stared at him and the Dragon which had its eyes closed was asleep. My curiosity gained the upper hand when I felt his powerful aura…" They heard him trailing off.

 _I floated towards the large dragon, not in sizes like Shenron, or any other form from the Dragon of the Wishing star spheres and stopped in front of his face which was tugged between his front legs. "Helloo, someone home?" Goku in an upbeat voice spoke towards the giant dragon. "Do you perhaps," the Saiyan turned around and rest his back against the Dragon's head. "Know an exit from this place," His legs bent and Goku sits now with folded legs with his back still resting against the Welsh Dragon._

" _I know a way, only when you first answer a few of my questions." A soft, feminine voice was heard in the nothing. Goku tilted his head up and sees a small girl whose clothes resemblances that of a Gothic lolita and with her small chest size visible for all._

" _Sure," Exclaimed Goku cheerfully._

" _Do you know the place you currently found yourself in?" Was the first question that came from the girl._

" _This place is really strange, yet I can feel the power that dwells here. If it wasn't for my Saiyan heritage and me being trained by the strongest beings of my universe I would have died." The girl's grey eyes blinked a few times in surprise. "But I can feel something strange from you."_

 _A small, minuscule smile graced the gothic lolita girl's face. "You're strange. It intrigues me, especially if you don't know of who I am." She floated closer towards the Saiyan. "I'm Infinite and this place is called the Dimensional gap, my home."_

" _Sorry for intruding in your home Ms. Infinite." Apologised Goku immediately, which he learned from his wife._

" _Ophis is my name, Infinite is what I am." She told him softly before she thought about this strange being. "You told me that you're a Saiyan, but what kind of beings are they if they can survive here without God-class blesses relics to protect you."_

 _Goku grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head. His back was still resting against the Dragon's scales. However, the eyes slowly slid open and its reptilian eyes focused on the being that dares to rest against him as if he was a tree. "My people were space conquerors, destroyers of planets but we were almost driven to extinction when the ruler of the space empire which employed us destroyed our home planets. Only a few survived the blast, which I was one of them. I was trained by the most powerful human of my world, then I was trained by God which was actually an alien from another planet before King Kai took over with my last trainer being a God of Destruction and its angel attendance."_

" _Were these the most powerful beings of your universe, Goku?" Ophis curiosity was now spiked and stated a question. But the most important question is how far this alien had come with being trained by these powerful beings. Especially when she cannot feel his level of power, yet this man easily survive this place._

" _I'm amongst the levels of Beerus the Destroyer, God of Destruction which is the strongest among his fellow God of Destroyers." Told the Saiyan towards his audience, Ophis and now an interested Great Red. "But I never would have become so strong without my Saiyan ability to recover from any wounds that give me a zenkai boost, which makes me stronger."_

" _Ah, you are a funny little alien." A deep, rough voice suddenly joined the conversation. "You boost to be in the level of these Planet destroyers, but I feel no strength from you." Great Red laughed, which sounds like boulders grinding against one another. "Perhaps a test of your Zenkai powers is needed," a black hole opened in front of Goku and before anyone could say anything Great Red tilted his head which threw Goku in the air and then a sneeze later from the Dragon of the Apocalypse sneezed and the Saiyan was sent into the portal._

 _Goku tumbled through the portal and quickly discovered that it started to cut into his body, marking his body with wounds before he exited from the exit and landed harshly into the earth, creating a crater with his landing. "There is a youkai trash here in the crater!"_

The Saiyan tilted his head up to look into the eyes of Yasaka and Ahri which both showed a rage on their face that caused a cold shiver crawl up his spine. "That is how I end up in this world, waking up in a cell until I met Shirone and rescued her. I hope my story explained my presence here in your world."

"Your story explains some of our questions, Goku," Ahri said. "But I would ask one, very important question. I hope that you can answer this, did you see who rescued my people from the Underworld?"

Goku shakes his head negative, yet his eyes were firm with some knowledge that only he knows. "I haven't seen anyone rescuing your people when I landed, yet I'm glad your people escaped them, especially when I could have hurt them with my landing." Yasaka and the raven-haired Kyuubi wondered how large that crater turned out to be on his landing. "However I have a suspicion of who might have helped your people."

"Who do you think that would have helped my people?" Yasaka jumped at the opportunity to learn of who of these Devils would have helped the Nekoshou clan.

Goku adopted a thoughtful look and told them his thoughts. "She was small, almost childlike in body structure, yet she had adult curved forms." Yasaka and Ahri immediately knew who he means with that description. "She also wears strange clothes and held a star staff in her hand. But there was something that made her different than the others of her people, she pleaded for Shirone to be released, only to be voted down by the other three. I believe that it was her that rescued your people and that she soon will contact you."

Yasaka smiled gratefully at the man for the information. "Thank you, Goku for the information. I think we have bothered you long enough and perhaps we can talk some later after you have rested completely."

Goku smiled and watched the two Kyuubi leave his presence and the Saiyan concentration returned to her feast. He grabbed a whole chicken which looks good, roasted and ready to be meet its end in the Saiyan bottomless pit.

* * *

Hello readers, I had not expected these positive reviews! Thanks for the positive support.

This was my second chapter for the Monkey King, and I enjoyed writing this one. I had changed a little from my original idea when Goku met Great Red, but I believe their fight will come much later in the story.

For the difference in level between Great Red, Ophis, and Goku, the latest is the strongest and his power is so great that it is difficult to measure. Especially in the place, they found themselves in. While I didn't nerf Goku, it doesn't mean that Great Red and Ophis are weak. Great Red can influence his surroundings with realities and is something like the Infinite stones from Marvel. Extremely strong, yet its powers have no good hold on Goku with the immortality and peak form of his Saiyan body.

If Great Red used the time to make Goku older like Thanos did in Marvel Avengers animation movie, Goku will only grow stronger. Nor can his mind be influenced, as for turning him back to his child form, there is something that will prevent that in him.

As for Ophis, she is Infinity, literally Infinity. Perhaps she is equal or stronger than Goku, but so far they are actually equal in strength despite me calling Goku stronger. Ophis will not lose her powers, and even if the Humans manage to steal it, she will not weaken.

As for Ahri, I fell in love with the work of an artist calling Sakimichan and her Ahri is just so beautiful and I uses that Ahri for in this story. For younger readers, I advise not to look up as she made art for adults.


	3. Foreign Affair

Welcome to my new chapter of Monkey King.

I would like to answer a few reviews, many are absolutely correct, but I still want to share my thoughts.

Magical Lamp: You are right that Vegito can toy with Fused Zamasu, but I noticed that many made Great Red stronger than Ophis, yet with the latest is easily bested by Humans and Devils. These two dragons will be much stronger than canon, also their relationship will be different, which would be like Love and Hate which will be explained in later chapters.

Captian: A Marvel fan, probably, but I used the Marvel Time stone ability to give the idea of what might happen if Great Red used his ability. I have never said he was stronger than Thanos, which is cowardly enough to use the stones. Again, Great Red and Ophis will be different in my stories. They will be the strongest cast of High School DxD which Goku doesn't belong to.

Now off you go, enjoy my new chapter!

* * *

Striding through the halls of his castle, Lord Lucifer and former Heir to the House of Gremory moved with a purpose. His dark, blue and rimmed with gold patterns cloak billowed behind him. Sirzechs arrives at a large double heavy door and placed his hands at its surface and with a rough push the double doors flew open and with a heavy thud, they crashed against the wall. His cold, serious eyes swept over those that were gathered for this meeting that was organized by him. "I see everyone has answered my call." Satan Lucifer spoke softly, his face a mask of calmness, yet his entrance contradicted the satan actually emotions. "Falbium Asmodeus, welcome to my abode," Sirzechs welcomes his fellow Satan, his attention then turned to his oldest friend, Ajuka Beelzebub. "Ajuka, you surprised me in answering my call, especially when I thought you had no time because of your projects."

"My projects can wait, Sirzechs, especially the situation that we find ourselves in," Ajuka said and brought a hand through long, green looks and combed his hair backward. "Perhaps Satan Leviathan can explain our situation."

Sitting between the only male Satans, Serafall Leviathan held a serious expression on her face, which was uncommon for the female Satan. "Yes, our situation is at the moment not very positive." Serafall started while she indicated for the Red Satan to take a seat. "Our reputation of being a better faction than the Old Satan Faction is crumbling. The news of what we tried to an innocent girl of a different faction and rumors of what had happened to the Nekoshou lands that they possessed here in the Underworld are spreading through the Supernatural world."

A crushing sound of Sirzechs Lucifer smashing his fist on the meeting table sounds through the room. His face a mask of rage and the pair of eyes flashed dangerously while the power of destruction surrounds his form, basking him in dark energies. "I thought that you had put a lit on any news and rumors spreading around, Leviathan!" He snarls while the cracks on the table grew under the pressure of his fist. "That is your job! Foreign Affairs is your occupation, meaning that any information is heavily regulated and any news that shines a bad light on us should have been silenced!" Spat the red satan while spittle flew through the air, landing in front of the female Satan who looks with disgust at the spittle.

Serafall breathed in calmly, her emotions under control because honestly, she would like to freeze his bits to nothing. However the female satan knew her priority and with an even voice, she replied. "Foreign Affairs is indeed my job, Satan Lucifer. A profession that I take very seriously, if you had listened to me when I told you to investigate the whole situation of what had happened in that Mansion, yet you did a lousy job. We'll know what was going on there with obvious proves, yet you decided to push it under the rug."

"Don't try to push your failures on me!" Lucifer snarled to the female Satan.

Serafall laughed quietly. "My failures, I don't have one, except for me stopping you and my fellow satans." Falbium looks a bit confused but Ajuka held an understanding expression. "Falbium leader of our Military failed in capturing Kuroka the Stray Devil and she obviously warned her leader Yasaka of the Youkai faction. That also answers at how the news spread around of what we tried to do, yes, we, as any other factions see that lone act from a single Devil as that for the whole." She could see Sirzechs grit his teeth together while Falbium nods his head in understanding while Ajuka thought about this tidbit of news. "Then we haven't even started about the single Youkai settlement here in the Underworld in which Kuroka obviously warned them, hence the whole town was void of Youkai." Her eyes narrowed when she felt the increase of power in Sirzechs at this news. "They all escaped to the surface world and are probably safe behind the wards of Kyoto." She could see Ajuka nods her head firmly and agreeing with her. "However, while our armies tried to annihilate the Youkai settlement with its citizens, which already caused widespread negative reputation for our faction, it was the action for punishing an innocent girl for the actions of Kuroka."

"I should have voted for her innocent when the votes were called," Ajuka said thoughtfully. "But we cannot turn time back and change the past. It has happened and now the consequences of our actions..."

"...Has pushed us to the very edge." Serafall finished. "The man who we had captured and escaped with the girl has obviously reached Kyoto and told them of what we tried to do at the Trial. Because of this, the laws of our people that we obviously thought were followed by the other factions–-"

"You mean the laws that decide the fate of the Stray Devils?" Ajuka interrupted the female Satan.

"You are correct Ajuka, but not only about the situations of the Stray Devils once they escaped the rule of their King. They are also interrogated of how they arrived in came under deployment of a Devil. If they are willing, they will be punished if they have done any crime, but if they are turned against the will..."

"Our situation only will turn to the worst." Ajuka summed up their situation.

Sirzechs grits his teeth in anger about their situation. ' _Our law was widely accepted by the other factions. Our strength and that of the Biblical faction gave us the upper-hand in the world. Our Power was a Fact! No one else dared to defy my faction in fear of our strength!_ ' He tilted his head up and glared at Serafall. "You say that our situation is bad and that these other factions don't fear for our power… I want you to order a meeting with the Youkai faction. Demands from them the Nekomata scums! Death or for experiments, I don't care! As for that monkey, I want him and his people extinct!"

"We cannot do that Sirzech!" Ajuka firmly shouts the green eyes of Satan Beelzebub were warning his friend.

"Our people died when that Monkey was on a rampage! Our people… lost their lives against a filthy monkey! They must be avenged, paid by blood or resources!" Sirzechs surged to his feet, throwing his chair towards the wall were it splintered in pieces. Stalking past his fellow Satans and standing in front of the doors, Sirzechs turns around to glare at them. "Or there will be," his hand encircled around the edge of the doors. "War!" Snarls the red Satan and slammed the doors with a slam.

"That did go well," Serafall sarcastic remarks made Ajuka shake his head. A moment later she stands up and gently pushed the chair away. "Now if you excuse me, I need to write an important letter to Kyoto Leader." A teleportation circle appears below her and she was engulfed by a white-blue light that mirrors her magic and then she disappeared.

* * *

In Kyoto, the situation was completely the opposite as that of the Underworld. The first obvious clue would be the clear blue sky and the sun shining brightly, basking the population of Japan with the nice weather which they took advantage off. The river of Kyoto was filled with children swimming and a few adults and students were cooling their feet while laughter and yells of children filled the air. But the normal population of Kyoto wasn't alone in enjoying the day, somewhere else behind layers of barriers and wards, Yasaka and her guests were resting around the pool of her temple.

In a lazy, comfortable beach chair lay Yasaka, her nine blonde tails swayed lazily beside her as she lay on her back. The Kyuubi trusts her chest into the air, her large firm chest strains the small micro top to its max, which consists out of two triangles which only covers the nipples and keeping the rest of her breasts visible to the sun. A single sweat pearl slid down from her neck, traveling between the valley of her breasts and down her midriff, and then over her slim stomach. Her bottom was just like the top, only protected by a small triangle which barely covers her snatch. "Ahri," Yasaka softly called and her friend turned her attention from the children to her. "Have you seen Goku?"

Laying comfortable on a second chair is Ahri, who like Yasaka wears an identical two-piece bikini which reveals more skin than it should, just only in a see-through black. "I haven't seen him yet, Yasaka. But I trust that your guards will soon lead him to us," The black Kyuubi moaned when she arched her back to stretch a little, only for the top of her bikini to make a tearing sound and fell parts and the two pieces slid down her skin, leaving her breasts bare. "Oops, I hope that Goku won't mind me in this state."

"Nyahaha..." Someone laughed which attracted the attention of the two vixens. The person who laughed was the black haired Nekoshou, Kuroka who made her way towards them. She obviously had overheard them, if the teasing light in her eyes tipped them. "I don't think that any man would mind in finding you in this state, nyan." She said and pushed a bang of her hair behind her ear. "I find you two very attractive," hummed Kuroka sensual.

"Cats," Ahri laughed while her eyes take in the sight of Kuroka, whose perfect firm breasts just bounced with each step she takes, her pink nipples stiff from the cold water. "If it wasn't for us, you would have just swim naked in the pool." And the black Kyuubi was right, as Kuroka didn't wear a top and the bottom barely protected her vagina which threatened to swallow the small bikini bottom triangle.

A whirlwind of black feathers appeared near the pool and a female tengu appeared and she sunk through her knees, kneeling in front of her leader. "High Priestess, a letter from the Underworld has arrived."

"Do you know from who?" Yasaka asks the messenger.

"The Satan for Foreign Affairs, Serafall Leviathan!" Told the Tengu, "she had sends two letters, one from her position in the Underworld while the other letter is personal."

Ahri pushed herself off from her chair and took the letters from the messenger. "These letters, did you scan them for any spells or curses?"

"We did," replied the Tengu.

Ahri hand glowed with Magic and she started to scan the letters. "They are in fact, clean." she smiled at the woman in front of her. "I take care of the letters from here. We are thankful for your hard work and that the safety of our leader is your top priority."

"Yasaka sama and you are the most important members of our society, your safety is utmost important to our people." The Tengu bowed deeper in front of her. "Also we have done for what you had asked and Son Goku is ready to join you at the pool." She informed Yasaka, Ahri, and Kuroka before in a whirlwind of black feathers she disappeared.

Ahri turns on her heel and made her way back towards her leader and hand over the letters. "I wonder what the Satan of Foreign Affairs wants to write to us." said the vixen before she took her previous position on her chair.

Yasaka opened the first letter which is the personal letter from Serafall Leviathan and her eyes glide over the letters, taking in the information that the Satan of Foreign Affairs brought her.

 _To the Yokai Japanese Branch Leader, Yasaka,_

 _I write this letter, not as the Satan Faction Leader of Foreign Affairs nor do I write this in the name of Serafall Leviathan, but I do this in the name of Serafall Sitri. Information that you will find in this letter is the truth so far I know… it all started with meeting…_

 _Two times a month, I and my fellow Satans come together for a meeting. We meet each other in one of the four castles that once were used by the owners of our status. In my castle that once belonged to the fourth Pillar House of Leviathan, we exchanged our reports. Our meeting moved fluently, however, halfway an explosion occurred outside of the castle. All of us rushed out of the castle, only I moved a bit slower because my sister waited for me in one of the rooms._

 _Fearing for her safety I rushed towards her, only to meet Kuroka the Bishop from the nephew of Ajuka Beelzebub. She stopped me and told me her situation and what my fellow Satans had tried to do. I knew, if she spoke the truth, my people will use this to massacre the youkai underworld civilians under the guise of justice._

 _Knowing what to do, my actions would save my people and that of yours if I could prevent a horrifying incident. I summoned my parents, Lord and Lady Sitri and ordered them together with their peerage to knock out all the Youkai civilians and sent them through the portal outside the barrier edge of Kyoto before I rushed to my sister, seeing her safe and unharmed, I swiftly moved towards the place of crime._

After reading the first part of the letter, Yasaka couldn't help to feel that there was only one decent Devil in the Underworld. The Kyuubi knew what this action could have meant for the female satan if her involvement is discovered by her own people. She tilted her head up and her eyes leaving the letter to rest for a moment at the two kittens that were playing again in the pool. ' _What Kuroka told me when she arrived here and the first part of the letter adding in the gaps of the puzzle which slowly completes itself with her part of the story._ ' She then glanced at her longtime friend whose attention was fixed on Son Goku who had finally arrived. ' _If Serafall Sitri rescued my people with her own life and reputation of her position on the line, she then truly believed that her actions would save the people a lot of heartache in the near future._ ' Yasaka could feel the heavy decision that rests on the young satan. Sighing heavily she turned back to the letter.

 _In front of me, burning in flames was the astral home of the Astaroth pillar house. Purple green flames consumed everything, but I had decided to take this chance to learn if the Nekoshou that I had met spoke the truth. Flying swiftly and covering myself in my ice-armor, I quickly reached the laboratory which was located in the Dungeons._

 _There I met the truth, terrifying and something that could even make demons sick. What I had seen there will never leave me, and for this reason, I will spare you the details, but Kuroka spoke the truth. She is innocent of any crime!_

 _Overcoming my distraught I quickly gathered the documents and teleported those to my castle. Once I made sure that everything was in my possession that could be evidence to prove Kuroka innocence I traveled back to my office. There I made copies which are sealed in the under the right corner of this letter under my seal._

Her eyes immediately moved towards the lower corner of the letter to see that there was indeed a seal. Yasaka shakes her head, deciding that finishing the letter was more important than unsealing a possibility of a whole stack of mountain worth of documents.

 _The next part of this letter is personally from me. I would like to apologize for all the trouble my people have caused and for the nightmare your people were trapped in because of these experiments. I know that there is nothing in this world that can justify these actions, but I would like to negotiate about this._

 _Yasaka, I want to give you a warning. Because of our respective young age in the eyes of Devil society, we were still chosen to become the Leader of our people, but I've my doubts. Falbium Asmodeus is someone that is lazy and you will not meet him in the near future, but I should warn you about Ajuka Beelzebub. This Devil is one of the strongest of our four, with his ability to control demonic energy in combination with his brilliant mind. If this man comes with me when we meet for our meeting, watch him closely and his silver tongue._

 _Just like Ajuka, Sirzechs Lucifer is a dangerous Devil with his powers over destruction, however, his arrogant that he has of himself of being the strongest. Not only the strongest of our population but greater than God or any Godly deity, yet I learned that those were above him and sees him like nothing more than an arrogant child. But this arrogant makes him believe that everything comes to him once he asks for it. Be warned, cause Sirzechs lose his nonviolent act if people denied his wishes._

 _In short, this letter was written to prevent war. To Prevent losses and dear friends and families. I hope with this letter to come together and held a civil conversation and work together for peace._

 _Serafall Sitri_

Read the Youkai faction leader and she sighed. Her blonde tails swayed behind her calmly, yet her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Yasaka now knew why Serafall Sitri had written this letter. Her first priority was to prevent war between their two factions, however, her second can be seen like a kind of debt. She could only hope that whatever Serafall asks is something within reason. "I can guess what the second letter contains,"

"You do know what the second letter contains?" Ahri asks when she heard her friend speak. She curiously turns around and it was then she noticed the thoughtful expression on Yasaka face. "Is there trouble?"

Yasaka slid off her chair and with swaying hips she made her way to the pool. "There is great possibility that there will be trouble in our future, but I believe that we will come out on top of it. Now Ahri, we can worry about these letters the next day, now I believe Goku has made us wait long enough and I would like to see him wet."

Ahri giggled at her leader and then grasped Goku's hand and dragged the Saiyan towards the pool. Once at the pool, Yasaka wraps her tails around the man's waist, melting her body against his strong frame while Ahri draped herself around his shoulder, and with a mischievous smile licked his earlobe. Kuroka who played with her sister, Shirone in the water whispered in her ear before both cat girls wear a mischievous smile and pushed the water, splashing fresh water over Yasaka, who laughed when she became wet, Ahri giggled and hugged herself closer to Goku, while the Saiyan lost his balance and together they fell in the pool where Kuroka and Shirone immediately attacked with water spraying from their mouth, hitting a laughing Goku in the face.

* * *

AU

Serafall Leviathan takes her position of Foreign Affairs for her people very seriously, hence I thought to make a chapter for her. Unlike her fellow Satans, she sees the big pictures and what this could have meant to the Devils. She is good informed about all the other factions and how they see them.

I believe that Serafall in canon was actually too young to take her position and that all the other Satans were chosen because of their position. They were Groomed by the older, more cunning Devils. But in my stories, Serafall mature quicker (like any women seems to do) and decided to prevent War by resceuing the Youkai civilians.

However, will her own people see this like an heroic act, or that of a traitor. We will learn more of what Serafall thinks and why she had taken the position of Satan.


	4. Justice & Retribution

_I like to thank for the positive reviews and support for this story. Alas, I noticed that many had bad ideas about Great Red and Ophis. It is for me difficult to give them a certain level, mostly because I do not watch the anime because every time I see Issei... ugh what an annoying dude. The first impression felt bad for me._

 _But for Great Red and Ophis, I make them stronger more in the sense that those Hero factions cannot steal her powers, which I found the most ridiculous thing that I had ever heard._

 _Now one to the story, and enjoy_!

 _Thank You Eternity 456 for pointing out the right character._

* * *

The boardroom in the temple that ironical is named after her; the Yasaka Shrine. Her shrine had its own compounds of beautifully crafted wood-buildings with the traditional Shinto architecture. Her gardens that were spread on her turf are places of beauty and peace. With their white sand which held unique artworks that resemblances the sea, or beautiful mountains. A path running through these gardens which would lead her or any visitor she has to a different location, a pond which held golden and red carps.

Taking a small stroll through her garden is Yasaka, she wears a traditional Miko outfit. Her attire consists of a hakama, which is a long, red pleated skirt tied with a bow, and a white haori. Her kimono is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. "Is everything prepared to receive our guests?" Her tone is gentle and soft when she voiced her question.

"Everything is prepared, High Priestess," Ahri responded, with an equal voice to that of her friend. "Our guards are patrolling our borders. The Tengu clan are occupying the air, keeping anyone from entering Kyoto from the sky. For the ground patrol, members of the Inuzuka clan are keeping an eye on the streets. Their excellent nose can catch any scent that doesn't belong to our people. If they discover unrest, I allowed them to use their Inugami second hybrid-form to subdue the intruders."

Yasaka nods a few times, indicating that she is listening to her friend. "Are they the only one patrolling our borders?" She asks while leading Ahri along the path through the garden, before starting another question. "What about the security for Shirone, Kuroka and our rejoined people, the Nekoshou clan?"

"The Nekoshou people and the two sisters had a meeting a few days ago. In this meeting, they decided together with a bright mind and calm emotions. That it was best for the sisters and the Nekoshou people to part ways, for now." Ahri started. "There are no dark, nor hateful comments and thoughts, nor dark emotions that played any part when this decision was made. Something you would has expected of what might have happened to them, yet, our people showed understanding and relief that they escaped their fate."

"I cannot imagine that the sisters had an easy time in deciding to leave their people, however, I do understand on the other hand. They fear when staying with their people that the Devils will retaliate with heavier force to eradicate them. Kuroka hopes with creating a distance between herself and her people that the Devils will focus on her." Mused Yasaka thoughtfully, her noble brows furrowed together. "What about Shirone?"

Ahri smiled lightly at her leader. "Kuroka tried to leave her sister with some kind friends of her, yet the little white cat refused to accept them and sneaked back to her sister. Of course, our black cat was afraid that something would happen to her if Shirone stays with her, understandable, of course. Nevertheless a bad choice, however, Son Goku stepped in and adopted them."

"Did he now? I'm surprised that Son Goku actually adopts them, especially when he seems so young." Yasaka spoke with surprise, yet a smile graced her face at the thought of him being so kind. 'Maybe I can charm my way into his strong heart. Us, together under the pale moonlight while his strong arms held me close to his broad, muscular chest and my head resting against his shoulder. My hand touching the side of his face, gently caressing and pulling him down upon me...'

"Ahum..! Yasaka-sama..." Yasaka roughly was pulled back into reality by her friend. Ahri held a fist to her lips, clearing her throat a few times. "I apologize, High Priestess of rudely pulling you away from any happy, sappy daydream. I fear that this is not the time and that you must prepare for our ...guests." Her amused voice turned to a sour one at the mention of those guests that come visiting them in a few hours. Yasaka narrowed her beautiful, golden-brown eyes at her friend, tilted her head up and huffed indignantly at Ahri. "Now that I got your attention again, I finish my report quickly so you can go back to daydreaming."

"Fine," came the childish response from Yasaka.

Ahri giggled behind her hand for a little while until the seriousness of the upcoming situation returned. "Before your daydreaming happened. Son Goku indeed adopted the two children, Kuroka and Shirone, legally here in Kyoto. Noted down his stats about himself, now guess my imagination when he scribbled down his age..." Ahri giggled and earned a curious look from her leader. "Son Goku so far is immortal. He is definitely older than he looks, got some brains too when they asked for a test to see if he can work somewhere. Of course, having none when arriving on our Earth, Goku was forced to do a test… and completed all the tests. If Ajuka and Azrael are the two smartest of the Underworld, then our friend easily trumps them all."

Yasaka held a surprised look, not really expecting that Goku intelligence was equal or surpassed that of the Fallen and the Devil's leaders. She knew that the Saiyan had a head on his shoulders, yet with his kind, childish behavior that he had shown the two cat girls you would almost think otherwise. An idea was ignited in her head and she turned to her friend. "Ahri I want you to do a few assignments for me if you can."

Ahri nods her head in confirmation and waited for the assignments. "I need you to call the three Dark Lords to come for our meeting with the Devils. They will protect me, I assure you that they can hold themselves against the three Satans." The black Kitsune's eyes widened at this. "For you, I've got a task to stay at the Nekoshou sisters and Goku side. I do not trust the Devil faction for trying something when they are discovering Kyoto. With you at their side, the devils will hesitate to do something. However, if they drag our agreement of a truce through the mud by the action of forced trespassing into our lands. Our witness consisting of you, Goku and the two sisters will be enough to end any goodwill they had built up through the reign of the New Satan Faction."

"As you wish, Yasaka-sama. If you excuse me, I will immediately call the three Dark Lords." Says Ahri, who a moment later got permission to depart from her sides. Now alone with only the Tengu guards following her, Yasaka knew that with the arrival of the Devils, a new time breaks out for Japan as a whole. The future of this gathering will set their future for the best, or for the worse.

* * *

In Kyoto, stepping out of the government building a very joyful Kuroka and Shirone skipped through the streets while behind them Son Goku, now official their father laughed and smiled at his daughters. Seeing them like this, made the Saiyan think back to his own time when Son Gohan adopted him and that were good times. 'I do not mind that our situation wasn't favorable when we met in the Underworld, Shirone. Seeing you now smiling and with life, fills me with happiness.' Goku looks at his youngest daughter, a bright smile graced his face. "As for you, Kuroka. I believe with me taking the responsibility on my shoulders, you can spend your own time. Enjoying life and perhaps find someone later in life."

"Nyaaa… Tou-san," Shirone cutely exclaimed, her small fingers wrap around his larger hand and drags him down the streets. "Can Shirone have an ice-cream?" Her brown-golden eyes grew in sizes, giving her best cute look at her father.

Laughter came from the tall, muscular Martial Artist who sunk down and kneels in front of his young daughter. Reaching out with his hands and gently picking her up, Goku placed Shirone on his neck. "Of course Kitty, you can have any ice that you like." Says the Saiyan, he then turns his head to look at his second daughter, extending his free hand out to her. "Would you like some ice too, Kuroka?"

A smile graced her face that shows her new father that she liked the idea. Reaching out and holding his hands tightly, Kuroka knew that she would enjoy her time with Goku and her sister here in Kyoto. "Ferrero ice with toppings, nyaa~" she replied, her eyes narrowed in bliss at the idea of having a family. A purr escaped her and she promised that a shower of kisses and hugs will be a reward for her new father and her favorite sister. "Extra large amount of ice until I explode ...Nyayahaha~"

Swaying her arm back and forth, Kuroka skipped with her fingers intertwined with that of her father through Kyoto. She pulled him along, through the masses of normal humans, until coming to a stop at a small wooden shop. In the windows display, many cute little things lay there for any curious visitors. Kuroka brown-golden eyes sparkled with happiness when she noticed a hairpin. "Daddy, can I buy this?" She points with her small index at the object that had caught her eyes.

Goku eyes sparkled with amusement when his eldest daughter points at a cute hairpin with a black and white cat heads. Reaching into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, a moment later three thousand yen were handed over to his daughter. "Here Kuro-chan, you can buy anything with this money for the day."

Kuroka accepted the money and then rushed through the shop entrance. She waves with her hand through the shop window to her sister before talking animatedly with the shop clerk. The girl grasps her hair, pointed then with a big smile with her finger at the pins which the clerk picked up and then dropped them in a small cute bag. The black cat hands over the money and waited for a moment before she received the exchange. Kuroka bows towards the clerk before rushing back to her family.

"I see you bought something nice, daughter, of mine. Might we see?" Goku asks the black cat who glomped his leg. She tilted her head up and looks at her younger sister and motioned with her hand that she must climb down. Kuroka watches how her father reaches up with his hand, grasped Shirone gently and then brought to the ground, her small feet touched the tiled floor. "I guess this present is for Shirone?"

"Nyaa, I bought something that will keep me with you wherever you go," Kuroka said while she crouched in front of the white cat. She opened the paper bag in which the presents were stored and showed the content to her little sister.

Shirone brown-golden eyes turned misty and small tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. She reached with shaking hands into the bag and pulled out the small hairpins with two cat symbols, a black and white cat heads. "They are us, nyaa~"

Kuroka confirmable nods and then pulled a hair clip out of her hand. She stroked a bang of her out of her sister's face and attached the hairpin. She copied the same movement a second them when she held the second hairpin. "Now we will always be together," Kuroka nuzzled the tip of her nose with that of her sister.

Goku smiled at his children and a moment later chuckled when his white-haired child turned to him with begging bright eyes. Reaching for the second time for his wallet and pulled the same amount of money, which the man hands over to Shirone. "Go little kitten, buy something nice for your big sister."

Shirone nods wildly her head and then rushed into the store. Kuroka and Goku laughed silently when the clerk pulled a chair from behind the counter so that the small girl climb on and could see the different products the shops offer. Kuroka laughed when Shirone points to an object, but when the clerk moved to put that item in the bag, her sister changed her mind. Several times this happened until she settled on one, then pair the clerk and received the change. Shirone jumped off the chair and then rushed back to her family. "I got something for you, Onee-chan!" Exclaimed the girl, offering the bag to Kuroka.

Kuroka took the bag and gently pry it out of her sister's hands. She then opened the paperback, only to widen her eyes when she sees an ornately detailed headband, small black and white kittens runs along the object. "Thank you, Shirone-chan," she placed immediately the headband on her head before engulfing her sister in a warm, tight embrace. "I take good care of your present."

Goku shakes his head in amusement, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulders and guides the two girls back into the mass of humans. "I think this deserves a happy celebration with some food. Let's see where we can eat something..." His voice trailed off when they disappeared in the throng of normal humans that walks through Kyoto.

* * *

In the boardroom at the true Yasaka Shrine that is only accessible through the Magical gates, Yasaka watches the three Satan Class Devils and their entourage enter the chamber. She stands up from her throne, that overlooks from a slightly higher platform. "I bid you welcome to Kyoto, Ajuka Beelzebub, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan. This is actually quite a surprise to see three of the four leaders of the Devil Faction here in Kyoto." The vixen narrowed her eyes at them in suspicion. "I had only expected two Satans, one of them obvious Serafall Leviathan because of her occupation. But perhaps, your presence here, Ajuka Beelzebub can bring some clarity to some of our ...questions."

"Which questions might that be, Lady Yasaka?" Ajuka retorted with a calm expression. "Because if you want answers on your questions, I can promise you. Just like you, I and my fellow Satans want some of our questions ...be answered and get justice for the provoked assault on our people."

Yasaka narrowed her golden-brown eyes angrily. "Justice! What Justice is keeping an innocent little girl prison before execution! Where was your Justice when you imprisoned an innocent man with the promise of release by execution! How can you explain Justice, Satan, when you do not even know the word; Justice!"

"Lady Yasaka," Serafall stepped in while she placed a hand on Ajuka chest. Stopping him to speak any further. The female Satan had noticed that the calm Devil isn't his own self with the way he speaks. "I cannot bring in words how ashamed I felt about our miscarriage of Justice that befell the younger sister of Kuroka the Stray Devil and the unknown man. I only can plead the case that my people were confused and in shock of what had happened to Diodora Astaroth sama."

An indignant huff echo through the chamber and the person sitting next to Yasaka had aimed her crimson, slit eyes at the three Devils. "That is mildly in comparison to that of my people," spoke the woman. This person had long pink hair that reaches her lower back, pale snow-white porcelain skin and a pair of crimson slit eyes. She wears a Victorian dress, which pushes her large, firm round breasts together. "You lost only a single King," The woman smirks when seeing the Beelzebub right eye twitch in anger. "And a handful at the execution day. Now, Imagine that there are certain rumors floating through the Underworld. Whispers of experiments, yet not enough volunteers..." Her nasty smile grew when noticing the blood pulling away from the satans' faces. "A plan was concocted to kidnap members of other factions until your idiotic King decided to want more power. Which were his downfall, a mistake on his part, however for us, a clear sign of contract breach that was signed between the Four Satans, meaning you pathetic fools, and our own leader? Our agreement states that our people do not come harm so long they made the Underworld their home."

The Satan, Ajuka Beelzebub saw his chance of attacking in this verbal attack. "A contract which was breached when Kuroka the Stray Devil turns mad with Senjutsu and used that power to murder her King! The King who is my brother!" Snarls Ajuka, his voice rising to a deafening level, only for a gentle hand to land in his shoulder, reining him in back demands him to cool his head.

"You have forgotten your place Kyuubi," Sirzechs for the first time since this meeting had started, spoke. "You forget that the Devils are the strongest faction in the world, all because of us." The Red Satan arrogantly spoke. "God had beaten you," The three Satans winced in pain when Lucifer uttered the holy name. "In the Civil war, we had beaten the Satans! Proving once and for all that we are the strongest."

"Ha..?" A deep, booming male voice rang in the room. "You? A child managed to defeat the Satans! Don't make me laugh, because believing in your own grand lie is a joke. What you fought were the mere descendants, not the true flying bats, or the original Satans which came closer to the power of God! God, God, God, God, God, God…." Each time the holy name of the father was uttered, Serafall and her fellow Satans winced in pain.

"Enough, Kurama!" Yasaka stopped her fellow Kyuubi in his chant. The vixen actually enjoyed the satans squirm in pain, however, she doesn't like to see Serafall under the same shared pain as her fellow devils. "They have come to solve this in a civil manner, which I'm sure your old friend can appreciate."

Kurama grumbled with displeasure and sunk back in his chair. "Keep him out of this, argh… I hate that blasted Ningen." Growled the man and sends the last glare in the direction of the Devils. "You three are no true Satans! Muwhahahaaa!"

Yasaka stands up from her throne and glares at the Devils. "Despite for his crude language, Kurama is right. In our world, your position of Satan is not worth much with the exception of the territorial you claimed in the Underworld. You think you can scare us?" She told them when the Crimson satan glares at her with the aura from the power of destruction activating in his eyes. "In our eyes, you four devils that play Satan are just, Kids. You're all being played by the more cunning and experienced Devils. The three of you are sent by the old pillar houses, using you all like puppets."

Sirzechs had now the aura of the Power of Destruction covers his skin. His pair of eyes a shade of red which holds all his anger. "I demand retribution for the death of Diodora Astaroth an honorable Devil who deserves justice. That Justice can be settled with the death of that stray cat!" Power now circles around him. "The same demands for all the fallen devils on that day when the dirty monkey escaped with the convicted cat."

"Your little power show… is pathetic!" Yasaka snarls, now leaving any pretense of being civil behind. "You kids stand in the presence of the Yokai strongest members… the three Dark Lords!" Kurama crimson slitted red eyes gleamed in the darkness of his hair while an almost identical eye did the same next to Yasaka, which the owner pulled a stray of pink hair out of her face. However, the last member of the Three Dark Lords kept in the shadows, studying the reaction of the Devils. "You demands retribution! Calling for your Justice! Well, I call retribution and Justice for all the poor victims of this..." The vixen had summoned a pile of documents in her hands and threw that at the Three of the Four Satans. Flying through the air, all the papers spread through the room, however, Ajuka and Sirzechs managed to catch each a file, only to pale when they recognized for what this is. "Experiments of yours!"

* * *

Author Note

I had Goku adopt Shirone and Kuroka, something I had never seen before. Son Goku is an old man with a young body, he had his own family which inspired him to fight for. In his old universe, he was adopted instantly by Son Gohan. With this in mind, I didn't believe that I need to stretch it out before something happens with them. Adoption can happen, and now I believe that Goku truly has something to fight for.

Yasaka daughter, Kunou will appear in the next chapter.

The Three Dark Lords (These characters are OC that will be shown up from time to time, but do not have a large influence on my story.)

Kurama (The Kyuubi, Bijuu from Naruto (Omega-Level))

Akasha (Rosario & Vampire (Chief Gods Level))

Unknown (...)


End file.
